Generally the invention relates to a method for connecting a flexible hose member to a socket and in particular for connecting the flexible hose member to a pipe member. Further the invention relates to a connecting arrangement for connecting a flexible hose member to a socket or a pipe member.
Flexible hoses and rigid pipes are used for conducting fluids such as oil, water, air and/or gas in several applications and in particular in automotive applications. Very often flexible hoses are to be connected to other elements e.g. end fittings, devices or pipes. The flexible hose is typically formed as a composite of different materials including plastic, elastomer, rubber, cords and wires or the like. The connecting technique should provide a reliable and sealed connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,299 refers to a hose coupling assembly having a metal sleeve of frusto-conical form which is inserted in an end portion of the hose and is provided with outwardly pressed circumferentially extending rounded beads. The beads coact with shoulders of an internally stepped outer sleeve enclosing the end portion of the hose. The outer sleeve is provided with an external thread or forms a nut, so that two complemental outer sleeves can be provided which can be fastened together.
Another coupling assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,291 with a male and a female section which can be threadably interconnected. Two hose ends can be affixed to the male and female section by means of a hub or a collar respectively each having an axial bore for receiving the hose end.
From WO 01/46611 A1 a coupling assembly for coupling two pipes is known. A coupling piece has a nipple, which is inserted and attached to the plastic pipe by means of radial expansion of the nipple. A nut is connected to the nipple. A coupling piece is screwed in to the metal pipe and provides an external thread to be threadably connected to the nut.
WO/2006/040082 discloses a tube connection which uses a specifically shaped pipe end which is inserted into the open end of a hose. A retainer serves to fasten the hose end to the tube end. The retainer is anchored to a flange of the tube and comprises two axially extending retaining limbs that are fastened on the outside of the tube by means of tightening straps. The retaining limbs rest between the outside of the tube and the tightening straps and are clamped there between.
While this assembly provides a reliable and inexpensive connection of the tube and the hose which is easy to produce, the inner diameter of the fluid channel may change at the transition from the tube to the hose. This is due to differing diameters of the pipe and the hose. If on the other hand a tube and a hose of the same inner diameter are used the specifically contoured pipe end has to be driven into the open end of the hose which might require high axial force and cause problems during production.
While this assembly is generally reliable a pipe connection arrangement is desirable which removes any inner shoulder or change of the inner diameter which could affect the fluid flow.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe hose connection having a smooth inner shape.